


Give Into Me

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Seduction, Straight Guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Give into the fire. Give into me.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Into Me

"Fucking hell," Iker sighs, settling back against the couch and reaching for his beer. Sergio watches him with an amused expression, not even glancing at the television when Iker gestures toward it with an exasperated sigh. "It's like they don't even fucking want to win. You know? I wish I were taller, I swear to god... I'd just join the basketball team, too. Be a guard or something."

Sergio grins at just the thought of Iker in full basketball kit without the safety blanket of his gloves, barking orders in the middle of a tiny basketball court.

"They just like getting you all riled up."

Iker shoots him a sideways glance, not sure about that comment and so he gives himself a minute by finishing down his beer. He licks and smacks at his lips until the bitter taste is nearly all gone.

"Yeah, well. They're fucking pros at it."

"It's a game, Iker. A game you don't even have to play in, let alone captain." Sergio moves a little closer, his legs crossed toward Iker and so his leg drags across one of Iker's, a bare foot grazing the soft hair of Iker's leg. Iker stiffens a little but doesn't react otherwise. He's mostly used to having a very affectionate best friend. Especially when Sergio's had a couple of beers. So when Sergio's mouth drags across his earlobe, his eyes only flutter a little bit. "Just enjoy yourself."

"Sese."

"Hm?"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what again?"

"Trying to seduce me?" Iker laughs a little as he shoves at Sergio, pushing at him playfully until Sergio eases up enough to put some space between them. They both laugh good-naturedly and pretend to focus on the commercials but Iker's ears are pink and so are Sergio's cheeks.

"It's not my fault, Iker. You're just so adorable and you make me work so hard."

Iker looks over at him, giving a small bark of amusement.

"Do I? For what?"

"For... a smile, to be able to touch you, to..." Sergio moves close again and Iker doesn't scoot too far away this time. He only sighs when Sergio wraps his arms around him and nuzzles up against the back of his neck, his voice very close and damp now. "Mmm."

"You know what I'm going to say, don't you, loverboy?"

"C'mon, Iker," Sergio protests and it's almost a whine now, almost a pout. Iker can sense the fullness of his bottom lip right now and he nearly grins for it. "You know I'd make it so good for you. You've gotta know I'd give you the best head of your life. And you know guys know how to make other guys feel good. Of course we do. We're all a slave to cock at the end of the day, right?"

"Yes, Sergio, but the difference is that I'm a slave to my own." Iker grins at him, full dimples and all. He shoulders back against Sergio who is pushing his nose up against his neck and behind his ear, his breath tickling and so Iker can't help the silly giggle that escapes.

"I could be a slave to yours."

"Sergio," Iker starts, swallowing down a thick lump in his throat and his ears have gone from pink to red. Highlight reels blur in his vision but he tries to appear to be concentrating on them anyway. "You know I'm not into guys."

"I don't want you to be into guys. I want you to be into _me_." Sergio's breath blows hot on his skin now and one of his hands is rubbing at his arm, pushing down closer to his chest and Iker sucks in his bravery and turns so that his back is completely against the couch again, his eyes meeting Sergio's.

"You want me? Really?"

Sergio nods without a second's hesitation, making his lips so wet and lovely and fuck-my-mouth that Iker can't help but glance down. He reaches down suddenly and tugs at his belt buckle, pushing it apart before working at the button and zipper on his pants, having to look down to do so and so he misses the look in Sergio's eyes, the hungry, questioning look. He doesn't look up again until his pants are around his thighs and his cock is laying there against his stomach, soft and pink in the middle of a patch of coarse, brown hair. He looks down at it and then up at Sergio, eyebrows raised in a challenge.

"You want this?"

Sergio looks down, his eyes lingering before flicking back up to Iker. He blinks three times before nodding.

"Go ahead. Suck me. I'll show you."

"Show me?"

"See if you can get me hard. If you can, then... fine. If not, we forget about this and you forget about... all of this, of ever getting me in bed. Okay?"

"...Don't fuck with me, Iker."

"I'm not fucking with you. Do we have a deal?"

"If you tell me to do it, I'll do it."

"Do it."

Sergio looks down again and then up into Iker's dark eyes one last time before he's reaching up, tucking his hair behind his ears and then he's halving himself to tuck down closer to Iker's cock, his eyes closing so he can suck in his smell, that thick, earthy scent of him that is damp and with a salty tang and god the sight of a limp cock shouldn't turn him on so much. He sees it as an opportunity more than a challenge and so he kisses the tip, softly at first and then with his tongue, letting it prod and swirl and finally draw in to start up with a soft suck and Iker, goddamnit. Iker settles back, his shirt up so he can tug at the scant hair of his happy trail while his best friend feels the first plumped twitch of his thick cock on his tongue. Iker closes his eyes and the feeling that soars from all corners of his body and races down to his cock is unmistakable and delicious.

"...Fuck."


End file.
